Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information distribution networks and, more particularly, to utilizing mobile and stationary communication devices to create a multi-layered mesh network for safety and data transmission.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices have become a very integral part in many people's lives, and the number of mobile communication devices in use continues to grow. Today, mobile communication devices are very powerful computers that are connected via various different networks, data paths, and protocols. Yet most mobile communication devices rely on stationary cellular or wireless access points or satellite transmissions to connected to a particular network, which can limit access, increase latency, or decrease bandwidth based on the network layout, the number of users on a particular network, a user's location, and other factors. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the following disclosure addresses.